Salsa
Salsa (サルサ Sarusa) is a character in Mother 3. He is a monkey who is separated from his girlfriend Samba by the corrupt Magypsy Fassad, who uses Salsa during his appearances promoting Happy Boxes to the residents of Tazmily Village. In order to prevent him from escaping, he was given a special collar that can electrocute him. Salsa is freed early in the game in Sunshine Forest by Lucas and friends, after which he sets out to rescue Samba. He is encountered again in the Chimera Laboratory, where the Ultimate Chimera has been set loose, and terrifyingly confronts Lucas. The Chimera corners Lucas and his dog, Boney, where Dr. Andonuts, hidden in a garbage can, tells Lucas to offer Boney as bait and to press the Chimera's on/off switch. Instead, remembering how Lucas saved him from Fassad, Salsa sneaks behind the Chimera and presses this button himself. He then does a mystical dance to open up a barrier blocking the party from entering a Magypsy house. He is not seen again, save for the black screen at the end where it is revealed that every main character and NPC survived the awakening of the Dark Dragon. Special Abilites as a Playable Character Salsa's special abilities are known as Monkey Tricks. These are learned directly from Fassad in Chapter 3 in Death Desert. *'Apologize' -- This ability lowers the defenses of enemies or stops them from attacking Salsa for a few turns. *'Make Laugh' -- This ability makes an enemy cheer for Salsa, essentially having the same effect as solidifying that enemy's body. *'Dance' -- During battle, this ability will increase a random stat of an ally, decrease a random stat of an enemy, or occasionally make an enemy turn around. Outside of battle it is used to open certain doors. These doors appear in Osohe Castle and east of the Chimera Lab (though the one in Osohe Castle is opened by Wess, not Salsa). *'Monkey Mimic' -- This ability copies an enemy's attack and deals exactly the same amount of damage to the enemy which attacked. This is useful because Salsa has low Offense. It is similar to Poo's copy ability. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Salsa appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of Ness or Lucas's trophies in The Subspace Emissary increases their PK attack by 9. Trivia * When executing 'apologize', the text box will say, "Salsa apologized profusely!" This quote makes its appearance in EarthBound where Pokey Minch is confronted by an enemy with Ness, early in the game. Earlier in Mother 3, Pigmasks can "apologize profusely" to opponents in Osohe Castle, though this has no actual effect. * When executing 'dancing' in the overworld doors, the background music changes. When the 'Monkey Trick' command is on, the theme is "[[Dance!|''Dance!]]" (#110 in the Sound Player.) Then, if Salsa fails, the theme is "[[What Happened?!|''What Happened?!]]" (#111 in the Sound Player.) If he succeeds, the theme is "[[Laugh! Be Happy!|''Laugh! Be Happy!]]" (#112 in the Sound Player.) * 'Monkey Mimic' is always executed last. The sound effect of doing Monkey Mimic, is a monkey screeching, or howling. It is an action when a monkey is intimidating its adversaries or prey. * Salsa is the first and only playable character in the entire [[Mother series|''Mother series]] who cannot equip any weapons. * Salsa (Sarusa)'s name likely makes use of wordplay, Saru (猿) being Japanese for monkey. Category:Playable party members in Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters